I love you DracoxRon
by karoux
Summary: Ron has feelings for Draco and Draco has feelings for Ron, but none of them knows how each other feels.   One cold December day, Draco hears Ron talking to Harry and Draco hears "I like him Harry. REALLY... Like him"  Rated M for Sexual content YAOI BOYXB


Ron was looking over his shoulder, as if there was someone behind him. But none was there. There was only him in their dormitory. All the other boys was outside, enjoying the hot weather. But Ron was staying inside. He would rather spend his day with Hermione, Harry, Ginny and the twins. But they were all to busy to be with him. Harry was with Ginny, Hermione in the library and the twins were playing pranks on the other studens and teachers.

Ron ran his fingers thtough his hair when one boy came to his mind. _Draco. Draco Malfoy. _Ron shaked his head rapidly, trying to avoid his thoughts about him. "I must be crazy.." Ron said to himself, thinking that nobody would come. "Who is crazy?" Neville said a he stood by the end of Ron's bed. Ron's eyes quickly flew to Neville. "Uh.. Nothing, Neville. I was just thinking out loud" He said nervously, slightly laughing. Neville looked at Ron, raising a eyebrow. "If you say so" he shruged his shoulders, grabed his towel and walked outside again. Ron sighed and layed down thinking about Draco, the boy he would rather not think about.

Mean while Draco was wondering the corridors where no one was around. Looking around, trying not to think about his feelings, trying not to think at all. The past few days he had been thinking an awful lot, about the red head. Aparently he had always been inlove with the youngest Weasley brother. At their first meeting he immediately caught Draco's eyes. Standing beside Harry, with a akward look in his eyes. Everytime after that, Draco's heart started to beat faster. Every single day when he saw him, his pulse raised and ran faster. Draco sat outside under a tree hiding his face in his hands, untill a familiar voice spoke "Feeling sick, Mr. Malfoy?" Draco quickly looked up at Snape, who stood right infront of him. "No, Professor. I'm just.. Thinking to much" Draco said and sighed. "To my office, Mr. Malfoy" Snape said as Draco had ended his sentence. Draco looked at Snape, but decided not to go against him.

"Sit down" Snape said and sat down behind his desk. Draco sat down and looked around. He never really had seen Snapes office before.

"Tell me what is on your mind, Mr. Malfoy" Snape said and looked at Draco "And I want the truth" Draco looked kinda nervouse at Snape before he sighed and began to speak "I think I'm in love.." he said and looked down into the table before he continued "In Ron Weasley" after that sentence Snape almost fell down the chair "You what!" Snape said in a loud tone "You can't be serious, Draco!"

"I.. I'm very serious Professor. I really, _really_ like him" Draco said looking like he was about to cry. Snape stood up and walked around his office thinking of a solution.

"I only see 2 things to do in this situation. 1, forget about your feelings" the first option didn't fit in Draco's head. He had tired for 3 years now. "2, confess to him and hope for the best" The last option haunted Draco for months. And before he looked around, it was December. He had been thinking since shcool began to now. He was walking around school as always when he heard Ron talking with Harry.

"What's the matter with you Ron? You have been behaving really odd ever since school started!" Harry sounded fustrated. "I'm fine, Harry. It's just... I have been thinking lately.." Ron finally said "Yes..? Keep going! I hate it when you stop in a sentence like that!" Harry almost screamed "You know my feelings for him.. For Draco" Draco's world stood still for a second. Ron had feelings for him. Draco didn't want to hear more. He walked past Harry and Ron, looking Ron in the eyes with his cold eyes, making Ron blush and shiver at the same time. He hurried to Snapes office, want to tell him.

"Ron has feelings for me!" Draco shouted as he opened the door to Snape's office making him almost drop the assingments he just got from the 2nd years.

"He has feelings for me! _Me_!" he almost shouted again. He couldn't believe this. He had to think of a way to make Ron come to him when break began. Draco knew Harry was going to the Burrow to spend his holiday with Ginny, leaving Ron alone.

When holiday began, Ron said godbye to Harry and Ginny at the train, he walked back to the school, he sat down in the dining hall, looking around. He only saw a few hufflepuff's, Ravenclaw's and Slytherin's. He was the only Gryffindor left on the school. He signed. The feeling of being lonely slowly came him.

At the table behind him, sat Draco with Crabbe and Goyle. Draco was focused on Ron's back, his shapes you could sense under the big homemade cotton shirt with a big 'R' on.

"-con! Draco!" Crabbe and Goyle finally got into Draco's head. "What!" he shouted back at them.

"Why are you looking at him! He is a Gryffindor!" Goyle whispered so Ron couldn't hear. All three of them was very aware of Draco's feelings for the red head, but Crabbe and Boyle didn't seem to understand them at all.

"I'm going to talk to him.." Draco said and toke a piece of paper and a pen and worte a smalle letter to Ron before folding it and threw it over at Ron. When the piece at paper hit him, he looked around to see where it came from, but he couldn't figur out. He unfolded the paper and read it

_'Meet me at the cooridor outside of potions class at 8pm. -Malfoy'_ Ron was shocked over the letter, and looked around for Malfoy, but he couldn't find him. Ron decided to go to the gryffindor commonroom to spend some time alone to gather his thoughts. About Draco and their meeting to night.

Ron walked to the place where they were supposed to meet, and saw Draco walking around in circles, but stopped as he saw Ron standing right infront of him.  
>"You wanted to talk..?" Ron softly said, standing 2 feet away from Draco.<br>"Yes.." Draco said taking a step closer to Ron. "I... I like Ron.. _Really_ like you.." Draco said not holding back. He wanted Ron to know how he felt about him. Draco could see the red head blushing, with a embarrased and confused look in his eyes.

"D-Draco... I-I..." the words wouldn't come out of his mouth. He bit his lip, still blushing.  
>"I... I like you too, Draco.." The red head forced the words out of his mouth, blushing more. Even those words, coming from the red heads mouth, made Draco blush.<p>

Ron stood, looking down in the stone-like floor, could here him getting closer. Draco slowly reached out to touch Ron with out it being akward between them. The blond made the red head look at him, deeply in the eyes. As if words didn't exist. Draco slowly leaned in, softly kissing Ron.

Ron was surprised, but slowly kissed back, not wanting this moment to end. The kiss got more passionate, they got closer to eachother, slowly breaking apart gasping for air. They looked each other deeply in the eyes, smiling.

Draco then whispered; _'I want you..'_ pressing his croth against Ron's. Ron could feel Draco's hard dick against his own, quickly pulling Draco thowards the Gryffindor commonroom. Onec they were infront of the fire place, Ron told teh blond to wait, as he ran to the Gryffindor dormitory graped some blankets and pillows to make it comfortable for both of them.

Ron was so nervouse and Draco could feel it, even thought they stood 3 feet away from each other. Draco slowly walked over to the red head and took his hand and followed him over to the pillows and blankets. They slowly sat down and softly kissed, exploring each others mouths, not caring if anyone entered, which wouldn't happen because Ron was the only Gryffindor left on the school.

Slowly Ron's oversized shirt came of his body, leaving the red head to blush and the blond to stare at his body. Ron body was thin, slim, but then again not. Ron didn't have hair on his chest or from his navel to the bottom line of his jeans.

Draco liked it and it turned him on. Draco began to kiss Ron's neck, while removing his own shirt. Draco's body was the exact opposit of Ron's. Draco was thin and slim. Like Ron, he had no hair on his chest, but he had from his navel to the bottom line of his pants, making Ron shiver with the sight. Ron quickly pulls Draco down to him, kissing him deeply, not letting go of him. Draco's hands worked with Ron's pants, trying to open them. Once they were open, they qiuckly got off. Draco then made his way down Ron's body, kisses his body, exploring it. Small moans of pleasure escaped from Ron's mouth, untill a sudden gasp escaped his mouth with the name _"DRACO!" _Draco was starting to lick up and down Ron's dick along with rubbing his enterance. More moans escaped his mouth, as Draco slowly started to prepare Ron's body for what was waiting. After some time with foreplay, Draco droped his pants, making Ron blush like crazy. Never before in his life, he had seen another mans dick.

Draco slowly sat down and between Ron's legs, spreading them more, making sure he red head was comfortable with his position. The blond slowly bend down and kissed his new found love while slowly entering him. Ron let out cries of pain and pleasure at the same time "A-Ahh..~!"  
>"Sorry if I hurted you.." Draco said softly caress his cheek. Ron looked up at Draco smiling slightly. "I'm fine, Draco" Draco smiled back. He slowly started to move. Making the boy moan louder and louder with each thrust. "Ahh.. Haa.. ahh.. D—Draco..~" the red head moaned out as Draco went harder and faster, hitting Ron's prostate with every hit. Draco was looking down at his love, not wanting this to end. He didn't want to pretend to hate Ron, to dislike Ron. Because.. that wasn't true. He loved Ron, more than anything else.<p>

As he was reaching his climax, Draco sped up the pace, cursing Ron to cry out loud with every thrurts "D—Draco! Ahh!~" with that, Ron came quiet alot on his belly, with Draco still thrusting in and out of him, soon reaching his climax "Ron! Ahh!~" with that, Draco came hard inside of Ron, collapsing ontop of him. Both of them painted hard, sweaty. Draco slowly pulled out of Ron and layed down besides him, holding him close and not letting go of him. Draco softly kissed Ron's forehead and pulled the covers over them. Ron cuddled against his boyfriend, breathing clamly. He loved the smell of Draco, and he always had. Everytime he sat behind Draco, he couldn't stop inhale his scent. Ron softly kissed Draco's chin, making Draco look at him. Both of them smiled and each other and slowly driffed off to sleep. Words wasn't needed for them to explane how they felt for eachother. It was in the air. The sentence

"_I love you"_


End file.
